


Loyal Heart Tips

by TheAssButtWithManyFandoms (TheFandomIdjit)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Good Peter Pettigrew, Good Severus Snape, Harry Potter was Raised by Other(s), Non Cannon Compliant, The Potters Live, Torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 22:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11700936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFandomIdjit/pseuds/TheAssButtWithManyFandoms
Summary: The location of the Potters is discovered after Voldemort tortured poor young Peter Pettigrew leaving him weak and broken mentally. but Lily and James still have one person who will choose to do the right thing. if lily and james never died how would Harrys upbringing be different?





	Loyal Heart Tips

The room was dark, a man sat strapped to a chair held tight by metal chains. In front of him a tall man paced while scratching the chin of a large Snake.

“Now Wormtail do be reasonable. You can either tell me the location of the Potters and have a comfortable position at my side or I will take it by force and kill you.” Voldemort spoke calmly as the death eaters watch from the shadows.

The young man called Wormtail who was also known as Peter held his head high with loyalty as he spoke the words he knew would be his doom.

“No, I will never betray my friends you won't get it willingly from my mouth.”

Remus, James and Sirius Black had been his friends ever since, James had beaten up Lucius Malfoy for picking on him. Sirius had then told Peter he could hang with him and and the other two. They had all three taken Peter under their wings and protected him from the cruel Slytherins. Peter was Determined that he remain loyal to all three to the end.

Voldemort pointed his wand a Wormtail his face screwed up in anger.

“Crucio!”

Peter Pettigrew screamed and withered in his chair as pain filled his body growing worse and worse.

He was whimpering and could hear the name Sirius leaving his lips as the pain grew.

“Sirius, Sirius please make it stop.” he sobbed.

Lucius Malfoy sneered from the shadows.

“Sirius Black ain't here to save you this time Weasel butt.”

Peter screamed more tears falling down as face as he tried to fight off the mental attack of Voldemort entering his mind.

He felt Voldemort latch on to the location of Lily and James.

Realizing he had failed his friends he literally lost his mind there and then snapping.

Voldemort realizing this released him allowing him to fall to the floor.

“Severus take this pathetic thing outside somewhere far from here and kill him. I want his body to serve as an example to theses people who think to stop me.” je ordered.

Severus lifted the broken Peter and carried him far from where the headquarters were.

He looked at the boy pointed his wand at him but did not kill him. Instead he casted a spell that sent the boy to the house of Sirius Black.

Turning from there Severus quickly disapparated to Godric’s Hollow.

He was in a hurry he had to beat Voldemort, he had to warn Lily.

Pounding on the door of his friend he did it louder and louder until the door was yanked open by James.

“What The hell are you doing here Snevolous? You're going to wake Harry.” James cried.

“James, Listen to me get Lily and the baby and run! Voldemort has found out where you live you need to leave now.” Severus breathed out.

“What but how? Wormtail's the only one who knew..” James gasped in shock.

Severus shook his head “He didn't betrayal on purpose it was tortured out of him with Ligitimens.”

James nodded and quickly pulled Harry from his bed and woke Lily.

“Come on we have to leave now.” James told her.

She was awake instantly took Harry from James and joined Severus in the living room.

He quickly shoved them both onto broomsticks using magic to make them both invisible.

Severus had seen out of a window Voldemort apparate just a few feet from the front door.

Severus stayed behind Lily and James as they flew through the sky.

Severus was ready to fight Voldemort and hold him up to protect Lily.

He had tokr them to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters as fast as possible.

Here he handed each of the Potter's a vile of potion.

“Drink these, they will make you look like ordinary Muggles, we are going to move you too a new safe house you will receive a new secret keeper one he can't torture information out of.” Severus Explained to them.


End file.
